Sweet dreams and angsty things!
by Princess Baby Bride
Summary: A collection of one shots, requested by you guys! Anything from the sweetest of fluffs to the angstiest of angst, I will write for you! So come on in here and start requesting!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my little lovelies! I've decided to make a collection of one shots! So give me you ideas and what you want to see and I'll write it. Anything, any character, it doesn't matter. Slash or no slash, everything is welcome. So review or PM me you idea and I will start writting!**

**Read, Review, and Request, cha!**

**~And yes I just stole the reduce, reuse, and recycle jingle~**


	2. Don't play with fire

**Title: Don't play with fire!**

* * *

><p>Derek shot up from his restless sleep panting and covered in sweat. He had just had another nightmare about the house fire. He shut his eyes tight trying to steady his breathing. 'Its just a dream' he tryed telling his self. But it was much more than that. It was real. It had happened. And couldn't stop thinking that it was his fault.<p>

Derek took a deep slow breath tying to clear his head. He got ran down stairs and out side. He started sprinting into the woods around his house. So he was on hands and knees pushing himself faster. He started to shift, turning into full alpha mode. He loved how fast and strong he felt. He ran faster trying to leave the memories of the fire behind him.

He let his instincts and senses take over. He felt the wind against his face and the felt the trigs and leaves crunch under his paws.

He heard, he heard ...

Stiles.

"Stop hogging all of the marshmallows." Derek heard Stiles say.

Derek started run in the direction of Stiles voice. Thats when he saw them. Stiles and Scott wrestling over a bag off marshmallows. It looked like they were camping out. He noticed the tent and, and ... fire.

He flinched at the sound of the flames crackling. He stared at flames as they showed a collage of red, orange, and yellow. The smell of the burning wood ingnited the flash back that he had been trying so desperately to hold back.

_Dereck was driving home from his date with Kate. He smiled to himself thinking about her. He couldn't shake off the feeling that she was acting kind of weird the whole day._

_He shook it off knowing that he would never understand the woman and everything that went on in that mind of hers._

_As he drew closer to his house, he could smell something burning. It wasn't the usual burning from like when they use to camp out and be told the histories and rituals of the werewolfs. No, this was different._

_He sped up a little and the scent got stronger and he got closer. It was almost sufficating._

_Through the trees that surrounded the house he could see flames bursting into the sky._

_Then thats when he heard it. His family. Screamming the pleas for help._

_He abruptly stoped the car and jumped out sprinting toward the house. He came to a dead stop when he took in the scene infront of him._

_The house was on fire. His family was still traped inside. He heard their screams of agony._

_Derek tried to come up with a way to get his family out of the house. His mind was going a mile a minute. He ran to the porch and opened the door. Flames came bursting out, knocking Dereck down. He couldn't get in._

_Soon he heard less and less screams. He knew why. He fell to his knees and screamed at the sky._

Dereck was panting as he was brought back to reality. Rage washed over his body like a rushing water fall. Dereck still in alpha mode crouched down and started growling vigorously.

"Oh my ..." Stiles trailed off. Scott turned and faced Derek.

"Put it out!" Derek growled in his alpha voice.

A surge of fear went through both the boys as they continued to stare at Derek not moving.

"What ..." Was all Scott said.

"Put. It. out." Derek said once again.

Scott was confused until he thought about the only thing that they could put out. The fire.

He started picking up hand fulls of dirt and throwing it on the fire. Stiles realizing what he was doing went and got some water bottles they had brought with them and poured it on the flames. Soon the flames were out and the only light they had was the light from the moon.

"What do you think you were doing?" Derek asked, inching toward them.

"Um, uh we were ca camping out?" Scott stammered, making it sound like a question than a statement.

"Are you two idiots? Why would you be camping out here? On _my_ property." Derek growled.

"Uh, we, I don't know." Stiles said.

"You don't know." Derek reaped, still moving towards them.

"What's the big deal. So what if we were camping out. Its not the first time we've been on your property." Scott said.

"No, but its the first time you made a fire." Derek growled.

Scott looked at him confused until he remembered what happened a few years ago.

"Oh, man we're sorry. We weren't thinking." Scott apologized.

"Clearly." Derek said.

"So you don't like fire?" Stiles asked.

Derek gave him a 'duh' expression, glaring at him.

Stiles pulled out a lighter from his pocket and rubbed his thumb against the roller which ignited the flame. He held it up and out towards Derek.

Derek growled and started to back away.

Scott hit Stiles in the back of his head, making him let the flame die.

"What are you doing." Scott asked.

"Oh come on, I was just messing with him." Stiles said, smiling.

Derek growled deeply and pounced on Stiles, pinning him down.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with fire? Or an alpha werewolf." Derek roared, and chuckled darkly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! <strong>

**I hope you liked it SweetFedora. I'm sooooo soorrryyy if you didn't!**

**I hope everyone else liked it too.**

**Dereksgirl24 I will be doing yours next!**

**Everyone knows what to do!**

**Read, Review, and Request!**


	3. Hands all over

**Title: Hands all over**

* * *

><p>Derek sat on his couch next to his mate Stiles. He smiled as he watched him stuff popcorn into his mouth as they watched a movie that Derek really wasn't paying attention to. His mind drifted to when he was Kate. Derek shouldered at the thought of it. It made him gag thinking about when they kissed, when they touched, when they ... he couldn't even bring himself to think it. One thing was for sure. He was glad to have her out of his life for good.<p>

_I can't seem to find,  
>the pretty little face I left behind.<br>That wandered out on the open road,  
>looking for a better place to call home.<em>

_Gave her a place to stay,  
>and she got up and ran away.<br>And now I've had enough,  
>her pretty little face has torn me up.<em>

Stiles looked over at Derek seeing that he wasn't paying attention. He could feel something was wrong.

Stiles scotted closer to Derek and placed a hand on his knee. Derek looked at stiles coming out of his thought. Stiles gave a reasuring smile and placed a hand on Derek's cheek. Derek grabbed Stiles around the waist, pulling him into his lap. Stiles looked Derek in the eyes. He could see a slight hint of pain.

"Its fine." Stiles reasured Derek.

Derek pulled Stiles in for a long passionate kiss. Always feeling comforted in Stiles embrace.

_Put your hands all over me,  
>please talk to me talk to me.<br>Tell me everything is gonna be alright._

_Put your hands all over me,  
>please walk with me walk with me now.<br>Love is a game,  
>you say,<br>play me and put me away._

_Put your hands all over me._

Stiles walked into Derek's house just like any day. The only thing different was he heard things crashing and breaking. He droped his bag and walked to the kitchen where he saw Derek angrily grabbing things and throwing them.

_Now you've lost your mind,  
>the pretty little I left behind.<em>

"Derek what's wrong?" Stiles asked as he hesitantly walked up to his lover.

"It's nothing." Derek said, almost growling.

Stiles was starting to get angry. Every time he was mad Derek would almost force Stiles to tell him what was wrong when he didn't want to. Saying that mates didn't keep things from each other. But he guesses that only goes for him, right?

"Fine." Stiles said, turning and waking away.

He was stopped when he felt hands on his shoulders and push him up against the wall.

Derek could feel that Stiles was angry.

"Why are you mad?" Derek asked him.

Stiles looked away from Derek finding the wall more interesting than this conversation.

"Tell me." Derek said, deeper, not a growl but close.

_Really?_ Stiles thought.

"No." Stiles said, looking back at Derek smirking.

Derek pressed Stiles to the wall a little harder growling, "Why not. I'm you mate. You can't keep things from me."

_Now your getting rough,  
>But everyone knows you're not that tough.<em>

_You wandered out on the open road,  
>looking for a place to call you own.<br>You're scared to death of the the road ahead,  
>pretty little thing don't get upset.<em>

"Oh, so I can't not tell you things, but you can not tell me things? Okay, alright." Stiles said, getting annoyed.

"Are you mad because I wouldn't tell you what I was mad about?" Derek asked, voice getting softer.

"Every time I'm upset you always force me to tell you. But when I want to know what's wrong, you never tell me." Stiles said, looking down at his feet.

"Okay, I was mad because ..." Stiles tuned out the rest of what Derek was saying. Looking up at him smiling. He had finally got him to talk to him about his troubles.

Stiles stared at Derek's lips while he talked. He couldn't help not getting aroused being pushed up against the wall like this.

Stiles pulled Dereks face towards his cutting him off. Starting a really hot make out session.

_Put your hands all over me,  
>please talk to me talk to me.<br>Tell me everything is gonna be alright._

_Put your hands all over me,  
>please walk with me walk with me now.<br>Love is a game,  
>you say,<br>play me and put me away._

_Love is a game,  
>you say,<br>play me and put me away._

_Put your hands all over me._

_Put your hands all over me._

_Put your hands all over me,  
>all over me.<em>

Stiles went up to his room after school. He threw his backpack down and sat at his computer desk.

He didn't have any homework, his dad was at work, and Scott was with Allison.

"Nothing to do." Stiles humed and drumed his fingers against the desk.

He took out cellphone and scolled through his contacts landing on Derek's name.

He pressed it and held the phone up to his ear. The phone rung three times before Derek answered.

"Hey, um, I was wondering if you wanted to come over." Stiles said, praying he would say yes.

"Yeah okay." Derek said.

"Okay cool. Bye." Stiles said, hanging up the phone.

_So come down off your cloud,  
>say it now,<br>and say it loud._

_Get up in my face,  
>pretty little girl come make my day.<em>

Derek climbed through the window. Stiles looked over at him smiling. Derek walked over to Stiles and Stiles stood up. Derek pulled him into a loving kiss. Stiles relaxed into the kiss feeling Derek smile into it.

"What do you want to do?" Derek asked him.

Stiles remembering why he called Derek in the first place. He hadn't really planed anything. He just knew that he was bored. Stiles ADD kicked in and his mind started wandering to some very inappropriate things.

"I don't really know, but I have something in mind." Stiles said smirking.

Derek picked up on what he was getting at and smiled. He picked Stiles up and nearly threw him on the bed.

_Put your hands all over me,  
>please talk to me talk to me.<em>

_Put your hands all over me,  
>gotta walk with me walk with me.<em>

_Put your hands all over me,  
>gotta talk to me talk to me.<em>

_Put your hands all over me,  
>gotta walk with me walk with me.<em>

_Love is a game,  
>you say,<br>play me and put me away._

_Love is a game,  
>you say,<br>play me and put me away._

_Put your hands all over me,  
>all over me.<em>

_Put your hands,  
>all over.<br>Put your hands,  
>all over me.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay!<strong>

**I hope you liked it Dereksgirl24!**

**I'm sorry if it was bad. To me, I don't think I did such a good job relating to story to the song lyrics! :(**

**By the way the song is Hands all over by maroon 5. You guys should check it out. I love it!**

**ksz I will be doing yours next.**

**Read, Review, and Request!**


	4. Love and Hate

**Title: Love and Hate**

* * *

><p>Jackson was walking to class with Danny. This was one of the few classes they have together. Unfortunately, they also had the class with Stiles.<p>

"So are you going to throw a party after the game on Friday?" Danny asked.

"Hm, I'm not sure, maybe." Jackson said, feeling tired of being the one to always throw the parties. Really right now he just felt like going to his room and sleeping for hours. He was glad this was the last period of the day.

They walked in sitting in their usual seats. The bell rang, and Stiles ran in panting a few minutes late.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Stilinski." The teacher stated.

"Yeah." Stiles said, out of breath and walking to his seat.

Stiles sat in the seat next to Jackson's a row over. Which Jackson of course hated.

Jackson looked over at Stiles fumbling through his bookbag, taking out a notebook and a pen. When he placed them on his desk, he looked over at Jackson and smiled.

Jackson turned his head back to the front of the class with a disgusted look on his face. What, was he supposse to smile back? Not going to happen.

Stiles slowly turned his head back around. That was more awkward then getting your high five or fist bump rejected.

Why did Jackson hate me so much? Stiles thought. He was a loveable guy. Smart, funny, enthusiastic, a quick thinker, and attractive.

Was he attractve? No had anwsered his question. He thought he was attractive. Anyone would be lucky to have him. Preferably Jackson in this case. Stiles secretly had a crush on the boy. Which made it even more depressing knowing how much he hated him.

Stiles, being Stiles decided that this was a perfect time as any to get some answers out of him. Right in the middle of class where no one was talking, so the teacher was bond to his 'whispers'.

"Hey, hey Jackson." Stiles said, leaning in Jackson's direction, nearly falling out of his chair.

Jackson hesitantly looked over at him. Meet his big brown eyes. Jackson loved brown eyes. Just not on Stiles. Although he did look kinda cute ... What was he thinking? He didn't like Stiles. That would wrong on so many levels. Stiles was not attractive. Well ...

"Do you find me attractive?" Stiles said.

"What." Jackson said a little too loud, nearly falling out of his own chair.

"Mr. Stilinski, Mr. Whittemore." The teacher said, giving a threating look. "I would thank you kindly not to disrupt my class anymore."

Stiles said back up right in his seat until the teacher turned back around. Then he proceeded to interogate Jackson.

"Well do you?" He asked.

Jackson gave him a once over. Stiles was feeling slightly uncomfortable being stared at.

Jackson opened his mouth to say something, but got cut off by the teacher.

"Mr. Stilinski and Mr. Whittemore, that is detention." He said sternly.

"But I ..." Jackson was cut off again.

"No butts Mr. Whittemore. Be here at three." The teacher said, gestering for them to continue their work.

Jackson huffed and slouched down in his seat.

Stiles looked back at Jackson with an apologetic look on his face. Jackson glared at Stiles. His face clearly saying 'I'm going to kill you'. Stiles swron sometimes he thought Jackson and Derek were related.

Danny looked back at Jackson shaking his head smiling, then turned back around.

* * *

><p>Jackson walked to his locker with Danny.<p>

"Hey Danny, can you tell coach I won't be at pratice today." Jackson asked getting his belongings from his locker.

"Yeah, coach is going to kill you when he finds out you had detention." Danny said.

"Yeah, well I gotta go unless I'll be late for _dention_." Jackson said, closing his locker.

"Okay, see you later." Danny said, hitting Jackson's shoulder.

Jackson turned and walked down the hall towards the detention room. He stopped infront of the door taking a deep breath before grabbing the door knob and turning it. He pushed open the door to see Stiles already there.

Stiles looked up at Jackson with a hopeful smile. Jackson glared and walked in the other directon to the back of the class. Stiles face fell, looking back at his hands on the desk.

Jackson decided he should get his homework done. Pulling it out and started reading.

Half way through it, he poundered on why he was even in detention. All because of stupid Stiles and his stupid question.

Of course he didn't find him attractive. What kind of question was that?

How could he ever like him? Stiles was annoying, overly hyper, sexy, clingy, wait a minute. Did I just call Stiles sexy?

How could he be sexy?

Jackson looked at him. Well he wasn't too disfortunate looking. Plus he had those amazingly cute brown eyes. What am I saying? Do I like Stiles. I didn't even know if liked him as a friend. I, I guess I do.

Stiles looked back at Jackson, catching him staring at him. He turned back around feeling Jackson's glare in his back.

Stiles breathed heavily. He wanted Jackson to want him. He needed him to need him. He may be quoting a song, but it was true. Stiles wanted Jackson to want him just as much as he wanted him.

So Stiles wasn't giving up. He would make Jackson love him no matter what it takes.

"I'm going to go get a snack. Behave yourselves." The detention teacher said. He walked to the door looking back giving them a stern look before walking out of the class.

Stiles took a deep breath then got up and walked over to where Jackson was sitting.

Jackson was doing his homework. Stiles slammed his hands down on the books making Jackson look up with a confused expression.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked.

"Am I attractive to you are not." Stiles asked.

Jackson couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He was about to say no when he thought about it. Would that be a lie? I mean he was cute. Jackson decided to tell Stiles the truth. I mean after all that doesn't mean that he has to like him just because he thinks he is attractive.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I still don't like you." Jackson stated.

Hearing Jackson say that was a little discouraging. But stiles blew it off and continued with his plan.

"And why don't you like me?" Stiles asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Well ..." Jackson trailed off. Why didn't he like him?

"I, uh." Jackson stammed.

Stiles reached up and grabbed Jackson's face, pulling it to his. He kissed Jackson with everything he had.

Jackson was unresponsive. Too shocked at what was going on. Stiles was kissing him. He had to admit he was a good kisser.

Jackson slowly allowed himself to kiss Stiles back.

Stiles moved one hand to the back of Jackson's head playing with the ends of his hair, while the other moved to rest on his chest. Stiles pushed the desk out of the way and sat on Jackson's lap, a leg on either side of him.

Jackson rested his hands on Stiles hips, moving his right hand up and down the length of his side.

Stiles swepted his tounge over Jackson's lips, Jackson letting him in eagerly.

Stiles' mouth tasted like candy, Jackson thought. He moaned into the kiss as Stiles bit his bottom lip.

They heard the door knob turning, and Stiles got off of Jackson running back up to his desk. Jackskon pulled his desk back up to himself.

The teacher walked in and looked at the boys with suspicion.

"I trust you two behaved yourselves?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah, of course." Stiles said, looking back at Jackson smirking.

* * *

><p>It was Thursday and Scott and Stiles were on their way to lunch.<p>

"So why weren't you at practice yesterday?" Scott asked, as they walked into the lunch room.

"I had detention." Stiles said, as they were in line getting their food.

"Why, what did you do?" Scott said accusingly.

"Nothing, well ..." Stiles trailed off, sitting across from Scott at the lunch table.

"Well obviously you did." Scott said.

"I was just talking in class." Stiles admitted. He didn't have to give the whole story.

"Hmm." Scott looked at Stiles.

Jackson walked in with Lydia, Allison, and Danny. They got there food and sat a a table behind Stiles and Scott, to Scott's back. Jackson was talking and laughing with the group.

Scott was saying something that Stiles really wasn't paying attention to. He stared at Jackson remembering what happened yesterday. Jackson looked up at him and winked. Stiles heart skiped a beat.

"And thats when ..." Scott trailed off when he heard Stiles heart.

He followed his gaze and and turned around. He saw Jackson looking at Stiles. Scott took a deep breath. He could smell Stiles arousal. Scott was so confused.

"Jackson?" Scott asked looking back at Stiles.

Stiles looked at Scott when he heard Jackson's name.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"You like Jackson." Scott said accusingly.

"What, n no." Stiles stammered.

"I heard your heat beat. You just lied. You like Jackson." Scott said, a little loud.

"Shhh!" Stiles tried to hush Scott.

Scott smirked.

"Okay so maybe I do. What's the big deal?" Stiles said, playing with the food on his tray.

"Nothing, nothing." Scott said. "So how was detention?"

Stiles really wasn't prepared for that question. He figured since Scott already knew he liked him, he might as well tell him everything.

"Well ..." Stiles began.

* * *

><p>"Hey can I talk to you?" Jackson asked.<p>

"Um, sure." Stiles said.

They were in the back of the locker preparing for the game.

"So about what happened Wednesday ..." Jackson trailed off.

"Yes?" Stiles asked.

"I, well I guess I do like you." Jackson said.

"Really, like like me or like me?" Stiles asked.

Jackson chuckled. "Like like you."

"So I'm not annoying?" Stiles asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, you definately are." Jackson said, Stiles face fell a little. "But its part of your charm."

Jackson got closer to Stiles, wrapping his arm around his waist. Stiles looked up at Jackson's smirking face. Looking from his eyes to his lips then back up to his eyes.

Jackson leaned down closing the distance between them. The kiss was soft and sweet. Full of love and passion.

They broke up when they heard someone clear their throat. Stiles and Jackson turned around and saw Danny standing there with a bewildered expression.

"Um, uh, coach says to g get out on the field." Danny said, shaking his head as if to clear it and turned to walk away.

Jackson and Stiles chuckled, Jackson turning back to Stiles. "We better get going."

"Yeah, but first." Stiles said, grabbing Jackson's neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**I hope you liked it ksz and everyone.**

**Wow, that was kinda long. Sorry about the not making sense. I don't even know what didn't make sense, but I feel like I did something wrong. So sorry.**

**I will be writing the next ones in this order:  
>wolfgal97<br>anon  
>Dragonryder94<strong>

**So get more ideas and hit me up!**

**Read, Review, and Request!**


	5. I didn't really want you to die

**Title: I didn't really _want _you to die**

* * *

><p><strong>Stiles' POV<strong>

Me and Scott we speeding down the road toward Derek. Scott had just 'called out' to him and we found his location.

We pulled up at Derek's house and jumped out of the car.

"Which way do we go?" I asked.

Scott looked around. "This way." He said running in the direction.

I quickly followed. After running about a half of a mile Scott stoped. He looked at the ground then started to move away leaves and sticks. Soon a pull up square door was revealed. He raised it and looked back at me. I blew out a breath and he turned around. We climbed down the stairs into a chamber like hall. There was only a light here and there as we proceeded down the hall.

We came to a stop when we approached a door. Scott looked back at me and I nodded giving him the 'go'. He opened the door and what we saw left me breathless.

There Derek was. Chained up and attached to a machine.

Me and Scott rushed in and Started tying to get him unlocked.

"Derek, Derek." Scott said, trying to wake him up, slightly hitting his face. He was unconcious.

He was being held hostage in some type of werewolf torture chamber. A Argent, most likely Kate being the only one keeping him company.

That was a torture of its own. I mean seriously, what was up with that chick?

I was so heart breaking to see Derek, who was now laying on the ground, unconcious and battered. I knelt down beside him looking at his motionless body.

I remember when I wanted Scott to just let Derek die.

_"Call it again." Scott said, searching for his phone._

_"It's not here." I said, sitting in his chair watching him. "So you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?"_

_"I can't afford a new one. And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek." Scott said._

_"Well A. you're not alone. You have me. And B. didn't you say that Derek pretty much walked into gun fire. He sounds pretty dead." I informed him._

_"Argents plan is to use him to get the killer. Their not going to kill him." Scott stated._

_"Alright, so then, just let them do what they're planning. You know, they use Derek to get to Peter, problem solved." I said._

_"Not if Peter is going after Allison to get to Derek. I can't protect her on my own. Which means we need to find Derek first. So just help me."Scott said, still desperately looking for his phone._

_"Dude you probably droped it when you two were fighting. You remember that? When he was trying to kill you? After you interupted him trying to kill Jackson. Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?" I stated._

_"He wasn't going to kill anyone. And I'm not letting him die." Scott said._

_"Could you at least think about letting him die, for me?" I begged._

I felt really guilt about saying that. While he was actually in a life or death situation.

It was terrible what Kate did to him. She had made the big bad werewolf seem so small and fragile. Derek didn't deserve this. I couldn't help feel like I couldn't breathe. Like something heavy weighed down my chest. It hurt so much to see Derek like this. What was happening?

Why had I felt so much for this werewolf? Why did I feel pulled to him? I didn't care, that doesn't even matter now.

"I didn't really _want_ you to die. I didn't really mean it." I said, cupping Derek's face.

"Come on, we have to get him out of here." Scott said, walking over to pick Derek's upper body up.

I moved and grabbed his feet. We hauled Derek out of the chamber and I had to stop and take a breath. Getting him up the steps was hard work.

Since we were a half mile away from the car, scott ran to go get it. Leaving me alone with Derek. I looked down at Derek, blowing out a puff of air.

Derek made a mumbling noise. I crouched down beside him shaking him slightly.

"Derek, hey Derek." I said, shaking him more.

"Hmm." Derek said, blinking his eyes open.

"Oh Derek." I breathed out a sigh of relief, grabbing him up in a tight hug.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, almost growling.

I released him quickly. "Uh, nothing. Just glad you're alive."

"Yeah." Was all Derek replied.

It was a very awkward silence between us. Derek looked like he was deep in thought. Probably wondering how he got out here and not in Kates torture chamber.

Derek looked up at me with a confused/amused look on his face.

"So, what was that about not really wanting me to die?" Derek asked, smirking.

"Oh, well ..." I trailed off, chuckling nervously.

_You know this would be a good time for you to come back now Scott. _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers!<strong>

**I hope you {and everyone else} enjoyed this wolfgal97.**

**Up comming stories:**

**anon  
>Dragonryder94<br>Niffters  
>Sasha {both}<strong>

**Sorry for the long wait, but I have been bust packing because I am moving. I will try to update as quick as possible. In fact, I am going to start writing now, so goodbye!**

**Read, Review, Request!**


	6. I don't want to need you, but I do

**Title: I don't want to need you, but I do**

* * *

><p><strong>Jackson's POV<strong>

I laid there in bed feeling like I was going to die. My head was pounding so much that I couldn't see. I closed my eyes, putting my arm over my face.

"Jackson?" My mother said from the doorway.

"Mmm." Was all I could manage to get out.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Are you sure? You could always stay home." She rambled. I cut her off.

"I'm fine." I said again.

"Okay hunny." She said walking back down stairs.

I forced my self to stand up. Moving too fast, my head whirled and I had to grab my dresser to balance myself. I shut my eyes tight trying to steady my breathing.

I made my way slowly to the bath room. I opened up the medicine cabnet and took out the bottle of Tylenol. I opened it and took one. Swallowing it with a hand full of water.

I put the bottle back and got into the shower. I let the water stay kind of luke warm to cold. The cool water making my head stop throbbing a little. My body relaxed and I quickly washed myself before getting out.

Once I was dressed I went down stairs. I walked out skipping breakfast because my stomach was clentching and I was pretty sure that I would throw up on the first bite.

It was a painful ride to school. No matter how I tried to doge them, I ended up hitting every bump in the road. Which only made my stomach and head hurt more.

I got out of my car and walked towards the school.

"Hey, whoa, are you okay Jackson?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Why did I lie. Maybe because if anyone knew I was feeling just the slightest bit under the weather they would try to baby me.

"You don't look fine." Danny said, trying to carry my back pack for me.

See!

"I'm alright." I said moving my back pack out of his grasps.

"Okay." Danny said.

We continued to walk to class. The light on the class room was murder on my eyes. My head throbbing.

I couldn't focus on the teacher, not that I cared. I put my head down on my desk.

I just wanted to go home!

"Is everything alright Mr. Whittemore?" The teacher asked me.

"Mmm, yeah." I said, not bothering to lift my head.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" He asked.

Why did everyone feel the need to take care of me? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

"No I'm fine." I said, lifting my head to prove my point. No matter how much it hurt to do so.

"Alright." He said, going back to his lesson.

I rested my head on my hand, groaning internaly.

The rest of my classes moved slowly. It was finally lunch time. I had to 'put on my game face' so to say. I couldn't let Scott or Stiles know that I was hurting in any type of way because they would tell the one person I didn't want to know the most. Derek.

"Hey." Scott said, as he and Stiles sat down at the table.

"Hey." I said back.

"Why aren't you eating?" Stiles asked.

"Not hungry." I lied. I actually was, I just couldn't eat because my stomach hurt too much.

"I think you are." Scott said.

Stupid werewolves and their stupid werewolf hearing!

"Okay maybe I am." I said.

Scott stared at me for a moment before giving me his apple.

"No I ..." I was cut off by Scott telling me to 'take it'.

I reluctantly took it and held it in my hand. Scott rose an eyebrow at me. I forced myself to take a bite of the apple. It took everything in me to swallow it. I grimaced, feeling my stomach churn. I quickly smoothed my face out, but it was too late.

"What's wrong with you." Stiles asked.

"Nothing." I said nonchalantly.

"So if we call Derek ..." I cut Scott off.

"No, no need to call him. I'm fine." I said.

"Really?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, just please don't call him." I said, pleadingly.

Derek and I had been together for a month now and the one thing I was sure of was that Derek was overly protective.

The rest of the day went by faster than the first half, but still kind of slow. I skipped lacrosse practice, which was probably a bad idea. Scott and Stiles would probably tell Derek that something was wrong with me, since I never missed a practice.

Honestly I didn't care if they did or didn't. Right now my head hurt too much to think about anything. I bearly made it home. I went up to my room. My parents were at work, so that was good. I didn't have to explain what was wrong.

I took off my back pack, jacket, and shoes. I dropped onto my bed getting under the covers. My head hurt so much! I wish I would have gotten a Tylenol before I laid down. I didn't think I could get up now.

I closed my eyes and tried not to think about the pain. Soon enough darkness took over me and I was asleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling even worse than I did yesterday. I was happy it was Friday.

Not only was my head and stomach hurting five times worse, but my whole body was aching. My muscles were so sore. I didn't know what was happening.

I could bearly move. I sat up swinging my feet over the side of my bed. I hunched over resting my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

I don't know how I did it, but I managed to get showered and dressed. I convinced my dad to take me to school. I didn't think I could manage driving without getting into a accident.

After reasuring my dad a thousand times that I was alright, he finally let me get out of the car. I slowly, and when I say slowly I mean turtle slowly, made my way to the school's front door. Walking in I saw Danny, Scott, and Stiles. I made my way over to them and grimaced in pain. I didn't even try to hide it.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Scott said.

"My head is pounding and every inch of my body feels like its on fire." I said through clentched teeth.

"Okay." Stiles said, not really knowing what to do. "Do you want to go home or to the nurse's office?"

"I don't know. I ..."I said, trailing off. I swayed on my feet, but Scott caught me before I could fall.

"Okay, so lets take him to the nurse's office." Danny said.

They helped me walk down the hall, or more like dragged. When we got there, Scott explained what was happening to the nurse and Danny and Stiles helped my sit on the bed.

The nurse walked over to me with a cup of water and a large pill. I had to break it in half to swallow it. I took a large breath and blew it out slowly.

"Lie down hunny." The nurse instructed me.

I did as I was told and let my muscles relax. The nurse left to go get something.

"I'm calling Derek." Scott said.

"No." I whined.

"If I don't and he finds out that you are hurt, he would take it out on me. He strictly told me to tell him any and every little thing that seems out of the ordinary. You know how he gets." Scott said pulling out his phone.

"I know, that why I don't want you to call him. This will pass and he doesn't even have to know about this." I said, pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, I mean he will probably come over tonight or something. What will you tell him then?" Scott asked.

"I, I don't know just." I trailed off. My head hurt to much to try and think this through.

The nurse came back in with a ice pack. She walked over to me and placed it on my head. The coolness made me feel a little better. My head calmed down.

"Try to get some rest honey." The nurse said. "You boys can go back to class now."

"I'll wait until the end of the day." Scott said, before him, Stiles, and Danny walked out.

I knew he was talking about telling Derek. Well at least I could rest and think about how to deal with Derek later.

I relaxed into the bed and closed eyes. The nurse left to let me get some rest. Soon sleep took over me.

When I woke up I was still in the nurses office. I sat up. My body still hurt, but not as much as it did at first. That pill really worked.

I got up and walked out to where the nurse was.

"How you feeling hunny?" She asked.

"Better." I said.

I handed her back the ice pack. "Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome. Take it easy for a while." She said, smiling.

I walked out and was met by Stiles, Danny, and Scott.

"Did you call him?" I asked.

"Yes, hes on his way." Stiles answered.

"Mmmm" I whined.

"I'm sorry." Scott said.

"Now he will be over protective, and try to baby me. You know I hate being babied!" I whined again.

"Yeah, Derek and his crazy alpha werewolf ways." Stiles said.

"Come on." Danny said.

We walked outside waiting for Derek.

I saw his black camaro comming down the street.

"Uhhh." I said, pouting.

"It won't be that bad." Scott said.

Derek drove up and got out of his car. He ran to me and pulled me up in a tight hug. I groaned in pain as this action striked a surge of pain through my muscles. Derek let a low growl escape his lips.

"Sorry." He whispered in my ear, pulling away.

"Scott, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Derek said, accusingly.

"Hey, its not my fault." Scott said, raising his hands.

Derek looked at Stiles and Danny. They did the same, raising their hands and shaking their head, as if to say they had no part in this.

"Its not their fault." I said.

Derek looked at me and stroked my cheek with his thumb. He took my hand and lead me to his car.

"Thanks alot." I said sarcasticly, looking back at them.

Scott shrugged, Danny chuckled, and Stiles smirked.

I got into the car and Derek grabbed my seat belt.

"I can do it." I said grabbing the Derek's hand.

Derek gave me a warning glare. I sighed and droped my hands. He buckled me in and got in on the other side.

Derek drove off toward my house. He kept looking back and forth at me and the road.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Derek demanded.

"I didn't want you to worry." I said.

We came to a stop at the stop light.

"Jackson, you should have told me." Derek said sternly.

"I hate being babied. I can take care of myself." I said, crossing my arms.

Derek gave me a 'no you can't' expression, and I sighed and rested my head on the window. Derek started driving again. When we arrived at my house, Derek got out and walked over to open my door. I was about to get out when Derek leaned down and picked me up bridal style.

"_Derek_." I whined.

He closed the door and took my house key from me, opening the front door. Derek carried me up to my room, laying me on my bed.

"Don't move." He ordered, and left the room.

After five minutes, I sat up. I stood, right in the middle of my first step I heard Derek say 'Jackson!' in a low growl. I quickly got back in bed and laid down.

"Hmm." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I was pouting like a three year old right now but I didn't care.

A few more minutes later Derek came back with some chicken noodle soup and some water.

"Here." He said, setting the water down on the night stand.

I sat up and grabbed it taking a sit. I drank half of it, I figured I was a little dehydrated since I hadn't eaten or drank anything since Wednesday. I set it back down on the night stand.

Derek walked over to the other side of the bed with my soup and sat down next to me. I reached for the bowl, but he moved it out of the way.

"Mm mh." He said, shaking his head.

"What?" I asked.

Derek didn't say anything. He just pick up some soup on to the spoon and held it out to me.

"I can feed myself." I said turning my head.

Derek growled which made me turn my head back around. He rose his eyebrow at me and sighed in defeat. I took the bite and let Derek feed me the rest of the soup.

When I was done I started biting on my lip. I tend to fo that when I'm mad or annoyed. Derek bent down and kissed me. I wanted to be mad, but I could resist Derek. I kissed him back relaxing into his side. Derek wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. My muscles twitched, but I didn't care.

Derek pulled away and kissed my forehead. I rested my head on his chest. Despite me not liking to be babied or tooken care of, it was nice to let him hold me.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked me.

"A little better. Still sore." I said, closing my eyes.

Derek kissed the top of my head. I sighed in contentment.

Even though I hate being treated like I'm a helpless baby, Its nice to let someone take care of me.

... Sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all!<strong>

**Sooo, did you like it?**

**I hope you loved it anon! {I was thinking about doing another but more serious, like the sickness being cancer or something serious like that.}**

**Up comming stories:**

**Dragonryder94  
>Niffters<br>Sasha  
>iloveurias<br>Jagg013  
><strong>

**Read, Review, and Request!**


	7. Do you like, maybe, want to go on a date

**Title: Do you like, maybe, want to go on a date?**

**Sorry if the attraction for Derek to Stiles seems rushed, but you know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I was sitting on my front porch steps waiting for Scott to come for our training session. Scott has gotten a lot better since we first started training. He would do a lot better if only he could stay away from that Allison chick.

Scott arrived with some dude in his Jeep. Scott walked up to me, leaving the other standing by his Jeep.

"I hope you don't mind, but I needed a ride here." Scott said.

"What does he think we're doing?" I asked.

"Training, he knows about werewolves and Allison's family." Scott said, blowing it off like it was nothing.

I glared at him then turned toward the boy. He was kicking dirt around with his foot, then sneezed when the dust got in his nose. Weird.

Scott called him over to us and he made his way toward us.

"Stiles this is Derek, Derek this is Stiles." Scott said, looking at the both of us.

Stiles? Hm.

"Hey." Stiles said, giving an awkward wave.

I just nodded. I gave the boy a once over. He was wearin black vans, dark jeans, a medium shade blue shirt that fit him in all the right places. And might I just say blue is definately his color.

I got to his face and it was breath taking. His beautiful pink lips pulled into a smirk. I quickly decided that, that was the most sexiest thing ever. Then finally, his eyes. They were a gorgeous brown. I could stare in them all day ...

"Derek ..." Scott said.

"... What?" I said, breaking out of my thoughts.

"I said when are we going to start practice?" Scott asked.

"Oh, now, I guess." I said, blinking a couple of times.

I took off my leather jacket and me and Scott readied ourselves in our fighting stance.

Training was okay at first until I kept getting distracted by Stiles, which gave Scott the upper hand. I still won though. At the end of training me and Scott were standing by my porch while stiles walked around my property, not going to far out into the woods. I listened to his heart beat to make sure he was still safe.

"So ..." I trailed off.

"Yeah?" Scott asked looking at me.

"Stiles, is he uh, well, you know ..." I couldn't get the words out.

"Gay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah." I said, breathing out a puff of air.

"Yeah, he is." Scott said, smirking. "Why?"

"Reasons." I said.

Because he is the most sexiest thing I ever seen with the most intoxicating scent. And has the most beautiful brown eyes and the most perfect lips. By the way I think I might like him. His perfect body, the way it would feel under my finger tips ...

"You should know he has a boyfriend." Scott said.

What?

"What?" I said, snapping out of my not so appropriate thoughts.

"Yeah, his name is Danny. He goes to our school. They have been going out for two months now." Scott said.

I couldn't wrap my mind around what Scott had said. I know it shouldn't affect me this much since I just met the boy, but it did. For some reason I felt like I had a claim on him. Of course I was the only one who knew about it so I really couldn't be mad.

"Sorry." Scott said.

Stiles came back from where he went and walked over to us.

"You ready to go?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. See you later Derek." Scott said, patting my shoulder once.

"Nice meeting you." Stiles said, walking away with Scott.

I watched them drive off. I sighed thinking about what Scott said.

I didn't know how, but I would get Stiles to be mine.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on a couch in what use to be my living room. My phone started ringing and I answered it.<p>

"Hey, I was thinking, would you like to come over my house and hang out with me, Stiles, and Danny?" Scott said, hopeful.

Hm, Danny will be there.

"Yeah, I'll be right over." I said, smiling mischievously, happy Scott couldn't see it.

"Okay, bye." Scott said.

I hung up the phone and grabbed my leather jacket. I got into my car and made my way to Scott's.

I pulled up into the drive way and nearly ran to the front door. I knocked, which was new for me, and waited for Scott to open the door. He finally came and I pushed my way pass him into the threshold.

"Well, hello Derek." Scott said, closing the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said waving my hand.

He led me to the living room. I stoped in my tracks when I saw them. Stiles and Danny were sitting on the couch. Danny had his arm around Stiles while he cuddled into his side.

A surge of anger and jealously went through me. I wanted Stiles to cuddle into my side, not HIS!

"Oh hey Derek." Stiles said, standing up. Danny quickly followed.

"Hello." I replied.

"This is Danny, Danny this is Derek." Stiles said.

"Hello." Danny said, reaching his right hand out.

I stared at it for a short moment, Scott gently elbowed me. But neither Stiles or Danny seemed to notice.

I shook his hand and put on the best fake smile I could. We all sat down and Scott got up to put on a movie. I can't tell you what movie because I wasn't paying atention.

I heard Danny kept whispering things into Stiles ear and Stiles laugh was so beautiful, but I hated it. Only because Danny was the one that caused it. I want to be the one to earn his laughs.

I clentched my fist at my side. Scott sent me a 'calm down' glare. I forced myself to look at the tv. Thats when I heard had whispered something inappropriate, making Stiles blush.

The anger was too much to handle and I was growling low in my chest. Scott had heard it too so he was staring at. I didn't look at him though. Right now I was focusing on how I was going to kill Danny. A evil grin crept on my face.

Scott stood up and grabbed my arm.

"We'll be right back." He said, laughing nervously.

He pulled me out into the kitchen.

"What was that?" Scott yelled/whispered.

"You heard what he was saying." I said through clentched teeth.

"Look Derek, Danny is a great guy. You just can't hurt him because you think that you should be with Stiles. Anyway what do you think Stiles would think about that?" Scott said.

I blew out a frustrated breath. Scott was right. I just couldn't stop being angry though.

"Maybe if they break up you could comfort Stiles and maybe he will like you." Scott said.

Mabye?

"He will, I'll make sure of it. But it doesn't look like that will be happening any time soon." I said, turning my head towards the living room sighing.

"I don't know man, I mean Danny is awesome, but they have been having some relationship issues lately. Stiles told me that he doesn't think it will last much longer if they can't resolve them." Scott said, shaking his head.

"Hm." I let out.

The rest of the night went some what okay. I had very few urges to kill Danny. Which was good, right?

This was good. All I had to do was wait until they break up and then I can comfort and woo Stiles. He will come to love me and we will get together. Its a perfect plan!

There was one thing I didn't take into consideration. Stiles and Danny could solve their issues and never break up.

_Uhhhh_

* * *

><p><strong>Stiles' POV<strong>

I couldn't help but notice the way Derek stared at me and Danny. It was so weird. Like he was ... jealous.

Why would Derek be jealous? I only met him two days ago. Or maybe it was Danny. Did Derek like Danny?

I was sitting in Scott's room after Derek and Danny had left. He was on his bed and I was sitting in his computer chair.

"Hey Scott." I said, turning towards him.

"Yeah?" Scott said, looking up at from his spot on the bed.

"Do you know why Derek was acting kind of weird tonight?" I asked since he knew him more than me.

"Uh, I uh." Scott stammered.

"Well do you?" I asked.

Scott sighed and sat up.

"Look Stiles, Derek sorta kind of, likes you." He said, hesitantly.

"Huh." I said trying to process what Scott said. "Wait, what?"

"Derek likes you." Scott said again.

"How ... why?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess he finds you irresistable." Scott said with a smirk.

Why would he like me. Out of all people. I mean look at him. He was that type of bad boy that everybody loved. With his leather jacket, black shiny Camaro, those gorgeous green eyes, and those lickable abs ...

Wait a minute.

"I'm dating Danny." I said to myself more than to Scott.

"Yeah, that's why he was acting all jealous and what not." Scott said nodding.

"What am I suppose to do?" I asked, thrashing my arms.

"I don't know. I have no experience in this area. I mean, I guess you should just try to figure things out with Danny and if you can't. I guess that's your answer." Scott said, sitting on the end of the end of the bed in front of me.

"Yeah, okay." I said. Scott squeezed my shoulder and then released it.

"Do you, like, like him back?" Scott asked.

"I'm, I'm not sure." I said confused.

"Well, I guess you should just sleep on it." Scott said.

"Yeah, can I stay over? I really don't feel like going home." I asked.

"Yeah, of course." Scott said.

I called my dad and told him that I was staying over Scott's.

Me and Scott got ready for bed. I went to sleep thinking about the the day I had ahead of me.

* * *

><p>I got out of my Jeep and walked up the drive way of Danny's house. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.<p>

Danny opened the door and smiled.

"Hey." He said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey, um, we need to talk." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I was sitting on my porch after my run. My mind wandered to Stiles. This was starting to be a normal pass time. I was just waiting for the day when Stiles would be single and I would get my shot to make him mine. I know it was wrong to wish for someone to break up, but it was bond to happen. Stiles was mine. Ever since the day I met him I knew it.

So it only made since for them to break up sooner or later.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard the sound of the Jeep approching. I smiled seeing Stiles pull up and get out of the Jeep. It was a little strange that he was here alone and not with Scott.

"Hey." Stiles said, walking up to me.

"Hey." I said back.

"Look, I'm just going to say it. Scott told me that you like me and well, I kind of like you too." Stiles said, closing his eyes when he said the last part.

I am going to kill Scott! Wait. Did he just say he liked me too? That was unexpected.

"Wh, what?" I said. I heard him perfectly fine. I just wanted to hear it again.

"I said that I like you too." He said, opening his eyes and looking at me.

Happiness was surging through me. Even though I didn't get a chance to woo him or ask him out myself. There was plenty of time for that.

Hold up.

"What about Danny?" I asked, remembering what stopped me from asking Stiles out the first time.

"We broke up. We decied that it would be the best. We are still going to be friends. We were friends before we got together so its not going to be awkward." Stiles said.

"Oh." Was all I said.

Stiles walked up to me and grabbed the back of my neck. He pulled my head down and kissed me.

It was sweet and innocent. He pulled away and looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Do you like, maybe, want to go on a date?" I asked.

"That sounds nice. So, do you think I'm attractive?" Stiles asked smirking.

What did I get myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hey hey!<strong>

**I hope you loved it Dragonryder94 and everyone. **

**Once again sorry if everything seemed rushed. I will do better I promise! Of course you can request if you already requested. This will go on FOREVER! Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**I love you guys, which you shouldn't be grossed out by because I am a very good person to be loved by, hahaha!**

**Anyway here is our up coming stories:**

**Nifters  
>Sasha<br>Jagg013**

**Only three stories. *sniffle* But don't worry I have some ideas to be fillers until more people request. So ...**

**Read, Review, Request!**


	8. It's not your fault we lost, well

**Title: Its not your fault we lost, well ...**

* * *

><p>Jackson and Danny were walking home after the lacrosse game. They lost and Jackson had a big part in their defeat. He kept missing the ball when it was thrown to him, dropping it as he tried to run for goal, or not moving fast enough to get out of the way and being tackled.<p>

"Look Jackson, its not your fault. I mean yes, you could have done better, but you still were great." Danny said.

"No I wasn't! I failed, theres nothing that you can say that will make me feel any different." Jackson said.

Danny looked at him. He had to admit that it was kind of Jackson's fault, but he would never blame him. He cared about Jackson too much to kick him when he was down. He just wished that he could comfort him.

"Jackson, I know you feel that you have to always win, but its okay to lose sometimes. No one is going to think any different of you." Danny said, as they stoped infront of his house.

"I have to win. I can't, I can't fail." Jackson said, looking off into the night.

Danny could see the pain in his face. He didn't understand why Jackson didn't give himself enough credit. He was perfectly fine, he didn't have to do anything extrodinary to be accepted.

"Why? Why can't you fail? It's natural. You're only human." Danny said.

Jackson looked at him and tried to find the words. He didn't really know why he thought he always had to do good. He would blame it on being adopted, but even that didn't really explain it.

"I, I don't know. I mean, I always felt like I had to be better. I guess I just wanted to prove myself." Jackson said.

"Prove youself to who?" Danny asked.

Jackson looked into Danny's eyes. He knew why he wanted to be better than anyone else. He had to be better for Danny; to make Danny want to pick him over anyone else.

"For you." Jackson said, looking down at his feet then back up at Danny.

"For me? Why would you feel you have to prove yourself for me?" Danny asked confused.

"Because, I want you to be proud of me. I want you to think that I'm better than the rest. That I'm worth every minute of your time. I want you to be able to count on me and trust me. I want, I need you to love me the way that I love you." Jackson said, walking closer to Danny.

Danny stood there shocked. He didn't know how to respond.

"What are you saying." Danny asked.

"I'm saying that I loveyou. i have for a while now. I didn't know how to tell you. I thought that over time you would figure it out. But then you started dating and liking other people. And I, well, got jealous. I started trying to be good at everything. I wanted to make you notice me and feel that I was the one you wanted. That someday you would pick me." Jackson said, staring into Danny's eyes hopefully.

Danny didn't say anything, he didn't move, he didn't do anything.

Jackson was starting to get nervous. What if Danny rejected him. Maybe this was a bad idea, he thought.

"Uh, what uh, are you thinking." Jackson asked.

Without any warning, Danny grabbed Jackson and kissed him passionately. Jackson was suprised, but let himself relax into the kiss. He moved his hands to the small of Danny's back and pressed him closer.

The kiss took Jackson's breath away. It was what he had been wanting ever since he realized his feelings for Danny.

Danny broke away and stared lovingly into Jackson's eyes.

"I love you too. I just want you to know that you don't have to be anything but yourself. I will always be proud of you no matter what." Danny said, stroking Jackson's hair.

Jackson was over joyed. He had finally gotten the boy he wanted so bad.

"Tell me something. Why were you so distracted during the game tonight?" Danny asked, smirking.

That was easy. He was too busy looking at Danny. Watching him run for the ball, his muscles flexing under his shirt. What was under said shirt, how that would feel under his body ...

"Uh, hehe." Jackson said nervously blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey ya'll!<strong>

**I hope you liked it Nifters! Of course I hope you like it too everyone, don't feel left out!**

**Now I feel the need to close out as if I were talking to the characters for real. So here we go.**

**Stiles: Oo, hey, can I say?**

**Me: Hmm, I don't know.**

**Scott: No, I'm saying it!**

**Stiles: No way dude, I asked first.**

***Scott growls***

**Stiles: Hey, calm you wolfie butt down. I'm saying it and ... *Stiles cut off by Scott tackling him out of his chair.***

**Me: Hey you guys! *I run to break them up***

***Derek walks in front of the camera to block the scene***

**Derek: Heres the up coming stories.**

**Sasha  
>Jagg013<br>Dereksgirl24**

**Derek: Oh and remember if you already requested, you can still request again.**

***glass brakes and continuous yelling***

**Derek: Uh, bye. *he awkwardly smiles and waits for the camera to turn off.***

**Read, Review, and Request!**


	9. Don't touch MY MATE

**Title: Don't touch MY mate!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry for anyone OC.<strong>

**Joy: *coughs* Derek**

**Me: Um, no not him, hehe *rubs back of neck nervously* okay, maybe him.**

**Joy: *Stares at me the way I hate***

**Me: Okay, okay maybe all of them are. Just stop it with the eyes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I looked this stranger up and down. Black button up, black jeans, black shoes. First of all, black, my color! Dirty blonde hair, green/hazel eyes. Second of all, My eye color! Tinted cheeks, pink full lips, staring at Stiles in a sudective way. Third of all, MY MATE!

"Derek, this is my cousin Hunter. He is staying with us for the summer." Scott said, gesturing to the boy standing in between him and Stiles.

I nodded and continued to stare at him. All I saw him as was a threat.

Scott noticed the tention and looked at a me confused. Stiles noticed this too.

"So we were thinking about going somewhere to hang out. What do you think Derek?" Stiles asked.

I looked at Stiles and relaxed a little. Just seeing his face calmed me down. That's when I knew for sure that he was my mate.

"I don't, sounds alright." I said, not really caring.

"Hmm, how about bowling." Stiles said.

"I'm a terrible bowler!" Scott exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter, I like bowling." Stiles said, in a way that usually end in a 'hm' and a turn of the head.

He looked so adorable when he was being stubborn. Did I really just think that? Hm, I don't care, Stiles is adorable.

"I like bowling." Hunter said, obviously trying to get on Stiles good side.

"See, we're going bowling." Stiles said, walking back to his Jeep.

Everyone knew that it was the end of that discussion. Stiles would get what he wanted in the end anyway.

"So Derek, I guess we will see you later then." Scott said, turning back to look at me.

"It was nice meeting you." Hunter said, before walking to the Jeep just like Stiles had.

"What's up with you?" Scott asked me.

"Nothing." I said, looking at him then turning away and walking into my house.

I couldn't just tell him that Stiles was my mate. That would be a conversation that I really didn't want to have just yet.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon came and I was standing on the out side of the lacrosse field watching Scott and Stiles like normally. Mainly just watching Stiles. This seemed like the only way to be close to him.<p>

I mean of course they sometimes come over my house but we were apart most of the time. Being seperated was very hard on mates. I mean but he doesn't even know that we're mates. Pathetic right?

Stiles sat on the bentch like he normally did, but hunter was there with him talking on the bleachers.

I did a low growl that I bearly even heard. I didn't like people being around my mate. I know I had to allow it since had to go to school and I just couldn't control him. But it still made me a little edgey.

I especially didn't like Hunter being around him alone talking since I knew he had a thing for Stiles.

They sat and talked. Laughing together. I had to admit, I was a little jealous. But come on, was it really a surprise.

After the most torturing hour and a half of holding back my wolf and not killing 'certain' people, the coach finally blew the whistle and announced that practice was over.

I watched as everyone fled the field and entered the locker room. I walked into the woods behind the field and started running to my house. Today was the day that we were suppose to go bowling.

I took a shower and got dressed. I waited until ten minutes before we were suppose to meet at the front of the bowling alley.

I stood outside the entrance watching as teens walked in and out of the building. Finally I saw Stiles Jeep pull into the parking lot.

Scott, Stiles, and Hunter got out and walked over to me. Stiles with the biggest smile on his face. He looked so handsome when he smiled.

"Hey!" Stiles said energetically.

"Hey." I said as we walked into the building.

We payed for our games and went to our lane.

"So, I was thinking that we team up." Stiles said, as he tied his bowling shoes.

"Great idea." Scott said.

"Me and Stiles against you and Derek." Hunter said.

"Awesome, I hope you're ready to get beat." Stiles said picking up his bowling ball.

"Bring it." Scott said, and he sat down and watched Stiles walk up to the lane.

Okay, so not being on Stiles team was upsetting. Even more upsetting, him being on said team with Hunter!

Stiles swung his arm back with perfect formation and sent the ball rolling down the lane. Of course he got a strike.

Stiles turned around and did a mock bow.

"Thank you, thank you." He said, walking back to his seat.

"My turn." Scott said getting up.

He brought his arm back and let go of the ball. He only got six pins. When he went again he got the rest of them.

He walked back to his seat.

"Okay not the greatest start, ut at least I didn't get a gutter." Scott said.

"I hope Derek's better than you are. I was hoping for a little compotition." Hunter said getting up and grabbing his bowling ball.

"Better than _you _in more ways than one." I whispered.

Scott turned to me with a confused look on his face, hearing what I just whispered.

I just glared at him which made his turn his attention back to Hunter.

Hunter got a strike and walked back to his seat cockier than ever. Him and Stiles doing this weird handsake.

"Awesome." Said Stiles.

I didn't say anything as I got up and took my ball. I walked up to the lane and swung my arm back , releasing the ball to roll straight down the middle and hit the pins. Resolting in me getting a strike.

"Woo!" Scott cheered.

I walked back and Scott greeted me with his hand rose for a high five. I wouldn't have normally took it, but I didn't want to be mean. Well, infront of Stiles anyway. So I accepted to offer.

Stiles looked a little shocked but there was some happiness mixed in too, which I didn't understand.

Stiles and Hunter were talking, probably about strategies how to win. I decided that it was a good idea. After all I didn't want Hunter to win. Even thought I wanted my mate to be happy, Hunter, had to go down!

"Scott, you need to focus on something. It will help your brain to concentrate and focus on the task at hand, which is destroying Hunter! ... I mean, winning." I corrected my last statement.

"Why do you want to destroy Hunter." Scott asked.

I said nothing while taking a quick look at Hunter and Stiles and looking back at Scott.

Scott didn't miss it.

"What is wrong with you. Every since Hunter came, you haven't been acting the same. I feel your anger and frustration. Especially when you are around Hunter ... and Stiles." Scott said the last part like he had just figured out a mystery.

I just growled, not to noticeable, even for werewolf ears.

"So I'm guessing Stiles is your mate." Scott said smirking.

I just continued to glare at him. He continued to smirk.

"So, Derek finds Stiles attractive." Scott said in a sing-song voice.

I growled, this time loud enough for him to hear.

"Shut up!." I said looking at Stiles and Hunter.

They were laughing and Hunter playfuly pushed Stiles arm.

"Looks like they're hitting it off." Scott said.

I turned and looked at him with a 'did you not just hear what you said' expression.

"Oh right, your mate, gotcha." Scott said. "So how are you going to tell him?"

I honestly didn't know. I had to think of a way soon before Stiles decided that he wanted to date Hunter.

"I don't know. But I have to do something." I said.

We continued the game. Me wanted to send bowling balls at Hunters head or throw him down the lane every time he touched Stiles or looked at him in anyway other than normal.

It came down to my last turn. This was it. This would either make me and Scott win or lose.

I looked at Stiles. His expression was mixed with hope but mainly sadness. I tore at my heart to see him just the slightest bit of upset.

Stiles knew that I would probably get a strike and that they would lose. I decided that my mates happiness was worth more than this stupid little game. Even if it meant that Hunter won.

I threw the ball poorly ending in it going straight to the gutter.

"Whoo! We won!" Stiles cheered, standing up and doing a ridiculous victory dance.

I smiled a little at my mates over flowing joy. Scott laughed along with Hunter as they watched Stiles.

"Ha, we beat you guys." Stiles said, more directed at Scott than me.

"This was awesome." Hunter said, high fiving Stiles.

"Yeah yeah, but I can still kick your but in lacrosse." Scott countered.

"Don't be so sure, I've been practicing. Soon I will be able to over come your special abilities." Stiles said with a smile. He used special instead of werewolf because Hunter didn't know anything about werewolves and I think we all wanted it to stay that way.

We walked out of the bowling alley, Stiles and Scott still going on about who would win in different things.

We said our goodbyes and I walked over to my camaro.

On ride back to my house I kept thinking about the way Stiles was looking at me when we were leaving the alley. Its like he knew something, he just kept smiling at me. Not that I object. It felt nice to have his attention on me.

I walked up to my room and laid on what was suppose to be a bed. As I drifted to sleep, I came to one decision. I was going to tell Stiles tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I climbed up to Stiles window and slid in. I stood there pacing in his room as I tried to think of the best way to say it.<p>

I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs. I took a deep breath and stood there waiting for him to come in.

Stiles opened the door walked in.

"Ah, what the heck are you doing here?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Listen Stiles, I need to tell you something." I said.

"Umm, okay." Stiles said, walking over to his bed and putting his book bag down.

"I know this may sound crazy, but ... but you are my mate." I said, stopping to look up at his face. He was shocked and confused.

" I really like you Stiles. And I just hope that ..." I was cut off by Stiles lips pressed to mine.

This was a total shock, but I didn't hesitate to let my lips move with his. Too soon for my liking Stiles pulled away.

"I like you too Derek. I have since about a month ago." Stiles said smiling.

"What, don't you like Hunter?" I asked.

"No, hes like family to me, just like Scott." Stiles reasured me.

I wraped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Good." I said kissing his cheek.

"Oh, and thanks for letting me win the bowling game." Stiles said smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay stupid ending. Maybe some people might even say stupid story. Those people are mean.<strong>

**Lol, JK, but I'm sorry guys. I haven't updated in like forever and when I do I give you this? I know, I know, terrible.**

**So I hope you don't hate me too much. I promise next one will be better. **

**Hopefully you liked it Sasha!**

**Joy: I doubt that she will.**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Anyway here is just a little shot story I wrote after I watched the first episode of Teen wolf. Ah, I remember it like it was yesterday. After the MTV movie awards, sitting on my bed, talking to my friend on the phone.**

**Well enough remenicing, on to the story.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Joy what was that noise?" I asked.<p>

"What noise?" Joy asked.

_Klank_!

"That noise." I said.

"Oh, yeah I heard that." Joy said.

"Well let's go see what it is." I say standing up and walking down stairs to the front door.

"Grace what are you doing." Joy asked.

"Seeing what the noise was, remember." I said.

"What if it is something dangerous?" Joy asked.

"Then we run, duh."

"Okay, not liking this plan." She said.

"Oh, just come on." I say opening the door and pulling her outside with me.

_Growl_!

"What was that?" Joy asked.

"Umm, it sounded like a wolf." I said looking around.

"Oh, no, we are going to get eaten." Joy said frantically.

"Shh, I hear foot steps." I said.

"What?" Joy asked.

"Shhh!" I said.

"Fine!"

Just then, a figure came from out of nowhere.

"Ahh, what are you?" Joy said.

"I'm ... Scott." He said.

"You mean the nerdy kid from homeroom?" Joy asked.

"What, I'm not nerdy." Scott said, then he started growling.

"Joy, stop making him angry." I say.

"Well then." Joy said, sassy.

"Why are you here?" I say.

"Oh, umm, no reason. He he." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Nerdy has a crush on us." Joy said.

Scott started growling again.

"Joy!" I say.

"What, he does, I mean why else would he be here?" Joy said smirking.

"I don't know." I said, shrugging.

Scott continued to growl.

"Okay, what's up with the shaking?" Joy asked Scott.

"Yeah and why are you growling?" I added.

"I ... don't ... know ... Get away from me!" Scott yelled.

"Okay, someone is a freak." Joy said.

"Joy, what did I say about making him mad?" I said.

"Sorry, Grace." She apologized.

"Hey, dude, what's happening. Why are you on the ground?" I asked.

Scott was on his knees clutching his stomach in pain.

"Get away!" Scott yelled.

"Okay dude just chill." I said.

"Move now!." He yelled.

"Wow, Mr. Pushy." Joy said.

"Grace why are his eyes changing color?" Joy asked me.

"Umm, I'm not really sure." I said, backing away a little.

Scott started to growl more and more. Then right in front of our eyes there was now a man beast standing where Scott was just knelling.

"OMGosh, dude your a freaking werewolf!" I said.

"Ahh!" Me and Joy yelled as we grabbed eachother.

Scott started growling.

"What are we going to do?" Joy asked.

"I don't know. Run!" I said.

We both sprinted to the door and ran inside. I quickly locked the door behind us. We ran upstairs and into our room that we shared.

"OMGosh, Grace what if he ..." "Ahh!" Joy was cut off when we heard a thud on the window.

"He's at the window." I say.

"Get away from us!" Joy yelled.

"Hey why are you screaming." Our brother asked as he stood in the door way.

"Paul help us!" I say.

"Later." He said turning around and walking back to his room.

"Some brother you are." I yell at him.

"This is no time to talk about your family issues. What are we going to do about Scott?" Joy said looking at me, then back at the window.

"I don't know. Open the curtains." I said.

Joy opened the curtains.

"Whoa!" Me and Joy both jump when we see Scott outside the window.

"Open the window!" Scott growled.

"No dude, what are you thinking. Like we are just going to let you come in and kill us." Joy said.

"Open the WINDOW!" Scott growled louder, making me and joy jump again.

"Hmm, let me think about that, umm, NO!" Joy said back.

In a blink of an eye he was gone.

"Whoa, wait, where did he just go?" I asked Joy.

"I don't know, he was just there a minute ago." Joy said.

Joy looked at me then her eyes filled with fear.  
>I heard Scott growling.<p>

"Grace, he's behind you." Joy said pointing.

I turned around and seen him standing there.

"Ahh!" I screemed.

"I told you to open the window." Scott's husky voice said.

"And I declined." Joy said.

"What do you want?" I countered.

He growled deeply. Then he started to grin.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I asked.

"I ... Want ... One of you!" Scott said.

"What?" Me and Joy yelled in unison.

"I think you heard me." Scott said comming closer.

"Leave us alone!" Joy yelled.

"I'm afaid I can't do that." Scott said.

"What why?" I asked.

"Enough questions!" Scott growled.

"No take her, I'm too pretty." Joy said.

"Joy! Your're just going to give me to the man beast." I asked.

"Well." She said.

"I'm fine with that. I think I wanted her anyway. Come with me." Scott said, grabbing my wrist.

"No, let go of my wrist." I said trying to pull myself lose.

"Hey what are you doing with my sister?" Paul asked.

"Paul help me, Please." I said.

"Uh, don't you see me doing that." Paul asked.

"Well do it faster." I said.

"Why are you just standing there` joy?" Paul asked.

"Don't talk to me stupid, help your sister." Joy said.

"I thought she was your sister too." Paul countered.

"She is, but I'm a girl, and too pretty to try and fight a werewolf." Joy said, flipping her hair.

"Uh, hello, I'm still being dragged away by a freaking werewolf dude." I said, still struggling to get free.

"Oh yeah, right." Paul said, turning his attention back to me.

"Leave us alone." Scott said, getting in a protective stand, when really I was trying to be protected from him, not Paul.

"You have my sister." Paul said.

"Back off, or she gets hurt." Scott said.

Some how I couldn't find it in me to believe he would really hurt me.

"Don't believe him, help me." I tell Paul, or Joy if she would do something.

"If you come any closer I will rip all of your heads off." Scott growled.

"Fine, what ever, I was talking on the phone anyway." Paul said, turning back around to his room.

"Really Paul, your just going to leave me." I said.

This was unbelieveable. My family didn't even want to fight for me.

"Umm, yeah pretty much." Paul said.

"Let's go." Scott said, continuing to pull me out of my house.

"No I don't want to go with you." I said.

"Stop struggling!" Scott growled.

When I didn't stop, he picked me up bridal style.

"Let me go." I said.

"No." Scott said.

Once we got out side I started screaming.

"Help, help me." I yelled.

"Be quite!" Scott growled.

"No." I said.

"Well then I will just have to make you." Scott said, getting that same smile on his face he did when we were in my room.

"What..." I was cut off by him crushing his lips on mine.

It was so weird, but I kind of liked it. He was really good ...

Wait a minute what am I thinking. He is a crazy freakin' werewolf!

"Eww, did you just kiss me." I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Yes." He said, this weird dreamy look on his face.

"Thats just great. My first kiss had to be by a freaky werewolf." I said shivering.

"Would you have liked it better if I was in human form." Scott asked.

"No, because then you would be a nerd." I said, remembering what Joy had said about him being a nerd when we first saw him.

"I agree, he is a nerd." A familiar voice said from behind us.

"Jacob?" I asked, as Scott turned us around so we could see him.

"Yeah, and what do you think your doing kissing my girl?" Jacob asked.

"Last time I checked, she wasn't your girl." Scott growled.

"Well she is, so get your filthy paws off her!" Jacob growled.

Scott put me down, or he thought he did. He actually pushed me down.

"Ow, hey you just can't push me on the ground." I said.

"Sorry, babe." Scott said looking at me apologetically.

"She is not your babe, she is mine!" Jacob growled.

Scott and Jacob launchted theirselfs at eachother.

And the battle of the werewolves begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahaha! Of course I had to add Jacob into the mix. And yes, my brother and sister would treat me like that if this was real. But whadda you gonna do?<strong>

**I hope your all laughed at least once while reading it, I know I did more than once ...**

**Up coming stories:**

**Jagg013  
>iloveurias<br>Dereksgirl24  
>Tootiredtologin<br>adam and cassie**

**Read, Review, and Request!  
><strong>


	10. I did it for you

**I'm back! Omg, I'm so sorry for not updating. I recently moved and it took FOREVER for them to set up my internet service at my new house. But now it is all done. Well not really, I'm at the library lol! So here is the next story!**

**Title: I did it for you**

* * *

><p>"Scott, get out of the way!" Derek yelled.<p>

Scott looked up to see the alpha charging directly at him. He moved to the side, still not fast enough not to get slashed across the chest first. Scott winced in pain but had little time to recover before he was tackled to the ground by the alpha.

Scott tried to get out of the alpha's grasp, but the alpha had a strong grip. The alpha growled in Scott's face making Scott shiver from the force. His claws sunk into Scott's chest.

Scott let out a low painful scream. A few seconds later the alpha was gone. Scott looked up to see Derek and the alpha fighting on the ground a few feet away from him.

"Scott, Scott are you okay." Stiles said, nearly falling down beside Scott.

"Yeah, but Derek, he needs help." Scott said, voice breaking slightly from the pain.

He knew Derek was strong, but not strong enough to take on the alpha by himself. Scott knew that he had to help him. He couldn't let Derek get hurt. He ... he loved him.

He got up, despite the protest of pain from his chest.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles we have to help Derek." Scott said, looking back at Derek. He was struggling to keep control over the fight.

"What are we going to do?" Stiles asked.

Honestly, Scott didn't know. He just knew that they had to help Derek and do it fast.

"I don't know. Just, just let me think." Scott said, concentrating.

He was going over eveything and the possible outcomes when he heard Stiles say,

"Hey Alpha!"

Scott looked up to see Stiles chuck a rock at the Alpha's head.

"Stiles what are you doing?" Scott asked panicking.

"Saving Derek." Stiles said simply.

Scott was interupted by the deep angry growl of the Alpha Both of their heads turned to be met with red flamming eyes.

The Alpha turned back to Derek and growled as if to say ' I'll deal with you later', before he turned back to Scott and Stiles.

"Oh crap!" Stiles said, scott could smell the fear rollilng off of him. Although it could have just been his own.

"Run!" Scott yelled and they took off into the woods.

Scott knew he had to distract the Alpha so that Stiles could get far enough away since he only had human speed.

"Think!" Scott scolded him self.

He had to fight him. Scott stopped running and turned around and faced the alpha that was now only a couple of feet away from him.

The alpha growled a deadly howl before launching himeself at Scott.

Scott was tackled, air gushing out of his lungs as his back made contact with the ground.

The Alpha sliced Scott's torso, claws digging deep into his abdomen. Scott yelped in pain. He took in a jaggered breath and tried to force the Alpha off him. The Alpha bearly moved an inch and made more changes to the way his abdomen was constructed. Tearing flesh open and fracturing ribs.

Okay stopping wasn't such a good idea, but he remembered that it was for Stiles.

He should have thought of another plan. Scott wasn't strong enough to fight the Alpha. He could bearly beat Derek in their training sessions.

The Alpha drew back his clawed paw to draw more painful lines of the canvas that was Scott's chest over the older ones. Scott closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain that was about to be inflicted on him. It never came.

Scott hesitantly opened his eyes to see the Alpha in human form hovering over him.

Following the Alpha's gaze, Scott found Derek just a few feet away from them.

"It's your choice Derek." Spoke the Alpha.

Scott's eyes flickered to the Alpha then back to Derek.

Derek stood up straight, not in a fighting stance anymore. He was still in wolf form but seemed to slightly calmed.

What was the Peter talking about?

As if Scott asked the question out loud Peter replied,

"Either you join my pack or I will end little Scotty here."

Derek growled, about to make his attack on the Alpha.

"I wouldn't do that." Peter spoke, wrapping his hand around Scott's throught.

Scott drew in a shaky breath. He knew this was bad. He didn't know what Derek was going to do. He knew he would soon die either way with the unhealthy amount of blood pouring out of his abdomen.

"I'd think fast. I don't think he'll make it if he is treated for soon." said Peter.

Derek stared at them in pure horror.

Scott knew he was slipping away. The pain was too much for him. They all knew. Even he could hear his own heart beat getting weaker.

His vision started fadding away into nothing but darkness. The last thing he heard was Derek's voice say, "Fine."

* * *

><p>Scott opened his eyes blinking rapidly. He stared at the ceiling above him. He reconized it to be Stiles bedroom.<p>

His brain finally registering to the tremendous amout of pain comning from his chest and abdomen.

He shut his eyes tight, wincing at the pain.

"Hey." He heard Stiles voice say.

He couldn't answer back so he just forced his eyes open, drawing in a quick breath.

"Oh, Dr. Deaton told me to give you these when you woke up." Stiles said, disappearing then returning quickly.

Stiles held out his left hand to Scott, two tablets in the center of his palm. His other hand having a glass of water in it.

Scott reached a shaky hand to retrieve the tablets, placing them into his mouth. He grabbed the glass and downed all the water and the tablets. He sighed at the much needed moister on his dry throat.

He handed the glass back to Stiles as memories of his last seconds of consciousness came back.

"Where is Derek?" Scott asked.

Stiles face fell a little as he replied,

"With the Peter. Apparently, that was the only way he could save you. At least that's what he told me."

"He, he joined Peter's pack? For me?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, he brought you here last night. I called Dr. Deaton when he lefted. You two fractured ribs and your cut pretty badly." Stiles said wincing at the images he remembered seeing last night.

Scott laid there concluding that he wouldn't be alive if it hadn't been for Derek joining Peter's pack.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Okay, so, not the epic werewolf battle you were hoping for, I'm sorry. I'm not that good at writing fight scenes. **

**I hope you will accept this jagg013!**

**Okay so the next up coming up stories are:**

**iloveurias**  
><strong>Dereksgirl24<strong>  
><strong>Tootiredtologin<strong>  
><strong>adam and cassie<strong>

**Read, Review, Request!**


End file.
